Hope is a Four Letter Word
by EvvyNotEevee
Summary: Snippet that takes place after Season 6 of Arrow. Short snippet of a conversation between Felicity and Iris. Not really a story, just something that popped into my head on my commute. Please enjoy. Constructive criticism is always welcome. :)


"We lost you."

Felicity hugged her knees to her chest and flashed Iris a wan smile. "Believe it or not, I didn't want to intrude."

Iris grimaced. "You aren't an intrusion. Ever." Barry was right. She'd definitely been too harsh. She handed Felicity a glass of champagne. "Here. I brought you this."

Felicity reached for it, the appreciative smile not reaching her eyes. "Thank you."

"And _this._ "

She presented her with a huge slice of wedding cake. A corner piece, with extra icing, which elicited a more genuine smile.

"You," Felicity said, her voice thick with frosting, "are an _angel_."

Iris motioned for her to scooch over, then took a seat beside her on the steps. "I didn't know if you were a feelings-eater or a feelings-drinker, so I came prepared for both."

"For future reference, I am an equal opportunity feelings-burier," Felicity said. "You?"

"Carbs."

"Yeah. Carbs are the best."

"They really are."

Silence lapsed between them, but only for a moment. Iris spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Felicity. I never meant to make you feel unwelcome, or—"

"No, you were right," Felicity said. "What I did—what _we_ did—if you had piggy-backed on _my_ wedding, you and Barry both would still be picking arrows out of very tender places." Iris laughed. "It's just…Oliver." Felicity shook her head. "I don't know if you've noticed, but he has this way about him. It's like he looks at me, and time stops, and everyone else disappears."

"Oh, trust me, she's noticed," Barry said from behind them. Then, with a quick glare from Iris, and a zip of red lightning, he disappeared back inside again.

"I…have an idea what that's like," Iris said. "With Barry, I mean."

"You two really love each other."

"We really do."

"Anyway, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. For ruining your wedding. For barging in on your anniversary."

Iris shook her head. "You didn't ruin anything. My wedding was already ruined. And it was already perfect. Because I had everything I needed. My family and friends. Barry. The rest was just set dressing. I went into crazy Bridezilla mode for a second and forgot that." She put a hand on Felicity's arm. "Kind of like how I forgot that if it's my anniversary, it's also _your_ anniversary."

"Yeah…" Felicity swallowed, blinking back tears. "I've been trying not to think about that."

"How long has it been since you've seen him?"

Felicity shook her head. "Since they took him away." She wiped away a stray tear as she let out a bitter laugh. "Apparently I'm not just his wife, the sole parent of his son, but a known accomplice. Which, even with immunity, makes me persona non grata, according to Slabside security."

Iris put a hand to her mouth, horrified at the thought. Barry had only spent a few weeks in Iron Heights when he'd been sent to prison for a murder he hadn't committed, but it had felt like an eternity. The nights had turned endless and cold, and she'd poured herself into her work, into saving Central City, into not falling apart. But even then, she'd known it was temporary. Horrible and lonely and heartbreaking, but temporary.

Felicity didn't have that.

"Hey," she said, wrapping her friend's hand in her own. "We're going to figure something out, OK? Team Arrow and Team Flash. And Team Argus and Team Central City PD and Team Free the Green Arrow and Team Whatever-We-Have-To-Come-Up-With-To-Get-Oliver-Out-Of-Prison…We won't stop until he's back safe at home, with you and William. I need you to believe that, OK?"

Felicity swallowed. "I think…I think I'm scared. To believe. To hope."

"That's because it's scary. Belief is scary. Hope is scary. Doing all of this alone?" Iris shook her head. "Terrifying."

Felicity nodded, and Iris squeezed her hand more tightly.

"But you're not alone," Iris said. "And you never will be." She gestured to the glass of champagne, which, unlike the wedding cake, Felicity had left untouched. "How far along are you?"

Felicity's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"I recognize the signs from when Cecile was in her first trimester."

"Seven weeks," Felicity said quietly.

"Oliver doesn't know."

Felicity shook her head. "I found out a few days after he was transferred to Slabside."

"We'll get him back. I promise you. All you have to do is believe."

Felicity nodded. And for the first time since she'd said goodbye to the love of her life, she found the strength to hope—to _know_ —that she would see him again.

And soon.


End file.
